


Wormwood

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [15]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, IT'S ME, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), a tiny bit of bible ref but it's v tiny, advocating Faa/Cio and Faa/Fer bc lucifaces are my thing, wormwood means bitter sorrow and/or absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: A bitter yet warm scent----





	Wormwood

**Author's Note:**

> H i need this

A bitter yet warm scent of wormwood tea permeated the air and the Astral found himself staring at someone whom he had known more than anyone else---

Lucifer set the cup down in front of him before looking at Lucilius, frowning. 

"You don't look well, my friend." he said in a worry filled voice. The same voice as his only softer and less gruff. "Perhaps, you should rest..."

This is a dream. The Astral inwardly concluded---

"The High Council bombarded me with trivialities. I don't need rest---not until I am finished." was the automatic respond he offered his creation with. 

The scene he was in right now---it was a distant memory of Lucifer. It's a routine which always starts with his creation brewing his favored tea instead of coffee and would escalate to the Astral having a rest whilst borrowing the other's lap as a pillow. 

 

And he was right, Lucifer---who used a maternal tone on him had succeeded on bringing him on the couch and had him rest his head on the Supreme Primarch's lap---his robe was taken ond neatly folded and placed on the table. 

The Astral felt those slim fingers carding through his hair---he sighed tiredly. 

"Insufferable distraction." he said with his eyes closed, slowly drifting off. 

Lucifer's laughter were light and warm. "Rest well, my friend." would always be the reply his beloved creation gave him during those times of calm...

Lucifer is dead. Belial gave him Lucifer's body. His Grand Finale wasn't realized despite his meticulous plan. The spare had replaced his creation---

 

The Speaker watched as those icy-blue eyes slowly revealed themselves to him. Staring at him as though it was seeing right through his soul.

"Did you rest well, Lucilius?" he asked with a smile, Lucio quietly wonders if it was the wisest idea to lend his lap to the man who might as well kill him here and now---after all, this man was a contradictory of his own beliefs.

"Was my lap comfortable to you?" he asked again. 

The other remained quiet instead of answering his questions. 

"Lucifer's lap is more comfortable than yours." Lucilius replied eventually. 

"I see, my lap was decently comfortable then!" Lucio said quite enthusiastically. 

 

The Speaker received a glare but not a disagreement on the matter. 

"Do you like tea or perhaps coffee?"

"I'm not a caffeine fiend, I prefer wormwood tea."

"Ah, I'll bring you some then."

"Do whatever you like."

 


End file.
